The present invention relates to a roll top garage.
Structures similar to that described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,855, issued to Norquist on Dec. 23, 1919, U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,500, issued to Nissen on May 10, 1921, U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,600, issued to Taylor on Nov. 24, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,866, issued to Griffith on Aug. 24, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,172, issued to Erickson on June 6, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,382, issued to Carlson on Jan. 25, 1977.
Objects of the invention are to provide a roll top garage of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience, without the need for a foundation, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a convenient shelter for an automotive vehicle under circumstances in which a permanent garage is not feasible, such as, for example, for use with a mobile home in an area having inclement weather during part of the year.